


而樱井只要一个吻

by woofwoof



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, bottom Sakurai Sho, come back to you, top Matsumoto Jun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofwoof/pseuds/woofwoof
Summary: 躁动不已的夏天快要结束了，而樱井得到的不只是一个吻。





	而樱井只要一个吻

**Author's Note:**

> * cp：松本润x樱井翔  
> * 场景片段拼凑成的短篇，简简单单一发完  
> * 双向明恋却未在交往，主基调是love love so sweet的二人日常  
> * 初衷是想写近来明面上的关系也越发仲的JS，虽然全文写完觉得一点都不称心（  
> * 初入日圈的试水作，如文风调整仍不合格，希望有小可爱提出批评建议w  
> * 送给我方咖喱，感谢及时阻止我打开塞尔达，不然这文下辈子也完结不了（痴呆.jpg

00.

“我说啊，松潤，是喜欢我的吧。”  
没头没脑的陈述就这么飘进耳，松本润惊讶之余差点洒了手里的便当盒。  
“嗯。怎么了？突然问我这个。”  
“没……没什么。”他们并排坐在休息室里，两肩相距暧昧的三公分，炎炎夏日的空气隔在那其间，闷得人浑身发热，而身旁那人只猫着背平视前方，故作一幅懒洋洋又漫不经心的样子，“真亏你能这么直截了当地回答呢。”  
松本润还需要更多几秒来镇静，于是只应和他毫无意义的咕哝声——先说出如同索求告白般话的人，究竟是谁来着？

 

01.

松本润一觉睡醒，然后赶忙去回忆那个泡影般的梦。  
儿时记忆在脑海深处沉眠了好些年，不知何故只是一个午觉的功夫，突然就在脑子里雀跃起来。他怕炎夏带来的昏沉会让梦忘得很快，于是像拼命捧手舀起水般去回想——那个在亚美利加的海风里晒得黑黝黝的夏天。他身上汗涔涔的，恤衫紧贴着皮肤，总觉是夏天的触感。  
梦里——同行Jr.喧闹的笑声、总有人接不到的排球与不知被谁举着的相机如碎片一样零零散散，却在大梦之后犹如发生在昨日般真实。接着他才发现这样的记忆，假使他不用那么努力也不会尽数忘记。  
半梦半醒间他就听到了ニノ和相葉くん争论的声音，那两人笑着吵着，然后ニノ拍着后者的手臂，话题变成了要怎样欺负相叶雅纪对方才不会惊呼的问题。リーダー先前就被不知哪个前辈叫了出去，而樱井正推开门走进来，打招呼的声音急急忙忙的，想必争分夺秒的schedule又往他两肩压下砝码了。  
——这样的场景会不会有一半也是他的梦？  
松本还没清醒到有力气摇头，但他内心小小地将其否定了几分。陪在他身边的那四人永远是他们该有的样子，论细节他或许记不得少年们每一个夏天的浪漫，只是大胆暴露在炽热阳光下他们不羁的性情，已经早早被岁月磨平不少了。  
而梦醒是那么久那么久以后，他们穿着号称不愿同式样的恤衫，听着空调的声音从房间那头传来。  
松本润后悔没有去离冷气更近一些的地方睡，但他做了个好梦。

“松本くん？还好吗？”和其他人逐个问好后，樱井这才搜寻到角落里末弟的身影，圆溜溜的眼睛凑到后者面前，晃了好半天手指，才回头小喇叭似地朝其他成员说着，“松潤睡糊涂了，一动不动的哦——”  
松本润笃定他现在已经完全清醒了，可樱井翔的声音突然在这么近的地方响起，总像是自另一个次元传来的一样。实际上那“另一个次元”刚从他的梦里隐去，三十代的成年男性已经不喜欢去惦记孩提时代了，可是那光影若定要重叠于眼前，即使是赶忙错开的视线也来不及阻止——  
阻止不停回溯的回忆默片，阻止海边打闹着的瘦瘦小小的翔くん和マちゃん。  
男人揉了揉太阳穴，良久才慢悠悠地说：“我可没有睡糊涂。”  
“出现了——松本大爷睡糊涂了——”  
二宫看热闹不嫌事大地喊着，一旁的相叶笑得比谁都开心。  
接着他们为数不多的休息时间开始偏离了正轨，大概是今天工作日程安排不那么紧张的二宫给他们染上了些许孩子气。只是染上孩子气的他们也不像锋芒尖锐的孩子了，一番说笑后，倒让人觉得成年人也有成年人的闹法，这一点和幼年不同，却熟悉得不至于让人怀念。

有时他也会想问一下ニノ的经理人，问问他平时都怎么和“二宫和也的游戏机”相处。只是这似乎是一个足够清闲的下午，离工作时间还有那么十多分钟，除了笔尖敲打纸的声音，这间房间里温柔的宁静阻拦了任何一个想要去打扰他沉浸在游戏世界中的人。  
其中包括发着呆的松本润。  
松本有点希望相叶早早向ニノ的马里奥网球妥协，这样他就能悄悄去问身旁的樱井翔，自己脸上是不是染上了圆珠笔的墨水。  
于是再一次地——他对上了樱井的视线。这一次他看到对方的脸上写着“不自在”几个大字，然后那人偏过头，那字符又跑到了他的后脑勺去。这时他开始觉得今天的櫻井くん是个矛盾的集合体——既然忍不住要看向自己的目光，又为何不给自己回以注视之礼的机会呢？  
但相葉くん确真是一个心软的人，无人得知他这心是软给了那红蓝手柄的游戏机，还是锲而不舍地把游戏推到他面前挑眉命令的ニノ。松本却终于等到了一个合适的机会，他那位低着头只得见柔软发顶的目标正坐在笔记本前，敲打键盘的声音总不如他印象中那样专心，于是他插着裤兜的手搭上对方的肩：

“櫻井くん也喜欢我，我知道的哦。”  
他贴着樱井的耳朵，说着只有他们二人才能听到的话。

 

02\. 

夏天的气氛如果不在室外，就很难直观感受到了。有那帮人的纵容和28度刚刚好的空调，松本完完全全感觉不到热，但百无聊赖的他正数着这里的寥寥几个意象找夏天，比如——修得清爽的短发和被那人调侃为情侣装的T恤衫。  
待会他们要开个会，演唱会的准备如火如荼，众人说好找机会整合一下每个人的点子。彩排的日子会挤开一些比较次要的工作，也会挤开二宫的手柄和大野的鱼竿，所以他们需要更长一些时间的心理准备，为了不辜负五彩斑斓的手灯与团扇。  
最后闪进门来的是气喘吁吁的大野智，有些难得地给每个人带了凉饮，大概是怕体温给捂热了，这会还一副满头大汗的样子。樱井一口气喝了半瓶，看在リーダー这么贴心的份上边喝着剩下的，边直夸着甜。  
“櫻井くん，不够的话，我这里还有哦。”  
“是吗……”那不自然的停顿间，松本好像听到了对方思考的声音，大概炎夏的空气本就是杀死人们反应力的剧毒，光是等到那人的下文，他就好像用了一个世纪，“不用不用，一瓶已经足够了。松潤很体贴呢。”  
“体贴的MJ——”  
ニノ点头附和着，拖了个慵懒得很的长音，大野和相叶不知道聊起了什么，还在那边fufufu地笑。一时间几个人突然就闹起劲来，他正要吐槽说这两人大笑的时机正好撞上了樱井的nice评论，而樱井笑着又喝了一口饮料，顺便将嘴角的晶莹也舔了去。  
松本看在眼里，差点忘了接下来的胡闹发言。  
踩点赶上的大野乖巧地坐上了椅子，散漫地号召他们回到工作状态，可幼稚园的孩子才不愿午睡呢——松本想着。ニノ晃悠悠地蹭蹭竖在桌前的白板以示抗议，而号称克己的他也收不了心：和他同侧的桌边，揉着睡眼的樱井正在他的脑子里打转。

今日格外热情的视线消失了好长时间，如今终于他可以进一步确认，这里面一定有什么特殊的隐情了。当无所不能的樱井翔被抓到偷看自己团的成员，他掩饰的反应一定会比平时还要更加明显。櫻井さん今天一直在看我呢，好奇怪，是有什么事吗——换作平时，他可能就直接说了，说关于他憧憬大家也憧憬着的櫻井さん，带着炫耀的语气。  
可今天不行，至少现在不行。一是他们还在会议途中，二是因为——假如当下的一切不是那黄粱梦的延续，那是不是就在最近，他们还互相表白了？  
他偏头去看那人，后者一直在聚精会神地听着，像是丝毫未能察觉他的注视，而桌子的另一侧，ニノ却在看他和樱井。松本润歪头，回以一个困惑的神情，对方只是微微翘起他猫形的唇瓣，收起眼底的笑意便很快转而加入了头脑风暴里去。

蝉鸣又不住地催人睡觉了。  
松本知道先前的大家都有些困乏，现在强打起精神来的可不止他一个。工作时大野和二宫的态度总比外人印象中还要认真得多，尽管打着速战速决的小算盘，倒也在积极发起着各种提议。会议进入尾声令几人接二连三地都放松了不少，松本还在努力详述自己的方案，就听见相叶指着桌的这侧说道：“翔ちゃん！那个是——”  
他看到那人拿起桌上自己没有喝完的饮料。  
——间接接吻。  
这么想的同时，樱井放下饮料的动作定格了一下。

 

03.

松本润逆着工作结束后的人群往里走，这之后他没有安排，但匆匆步履依然暴露着他此时的急不可耐。路上的艺人和经理人缓下归心似箭的步子同他打着招呼，松本一一应着，有时这会令他觉得自己是人流中最悠闲的那一个。  
他的手机落在了桌上。  
走到了停车场他才发现，想着先前提到今天会晚一点走的リーダー如果还在，或许正在休息室等着他快快折返回来。方才众人终于得到豁免权后很快就收拾收拾开溜了，他是第三个，临走前相葉くん还特地来提醒了一番，一脸担忧地说松潤今天有点不在状态呢，还是早些回家休息比较好之类云云。  
自己有不在状态吗？松本想，然后打开包没摸到本应在那儿的手机。  
“哦——松潤！” 边心说不能让リーダー等太久，从而赶忙加快着步伐，边就见走廊那头大野远远地向他走来，“手机忘在休息室了哦，翔ちゃん还在等着你回去拿呢。”  
惊讶的脸大概停留了一秒半左右。大野称自己临时被事务所的前辈约了吃饭，见翔ちゃん主动请缨就把松本的手机交给他，要径直赴宴去。松本谢过对方，然后似乎毫无缘由地，一下子感觉到了难以名状的平静。

穿过好几个熄着灯的房间，直到终于赶到刚才几人开会的地方，松本才意识到现在天色已有些些晚了。而那里边也恰好亮着灯，还待在房间里的人，不知是不是在自己来之前，也就没想过要先行离开。  
他推开门，樱井在那里等着他。  
松本设想了不知多少次，关于那人会对他说些什么，关于那人会以什么样的表情去面对——在两人耗完漫长的一天后终于独处时，在双方字字句句都达意的告白发生后。这时松本竟觉得自己像个jk，而喜欢的男孩正在放学后的教室里等着自己的到来，即使少了那份少年般的小鹿乱撞，他却无法抵赖那发自内心的紧张。  
然后他徐徐走近，樱井只是指了指桌上：“松本くん，手机。”  
“Thank you——” 松本扬起嘴角，露出一个只能称之为“友好”的笑容，然后就在樱井点了点头以示回应后，又再一次捕捉到了对方闪躲的眼神，不悦间他决定主动进攻，直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛问，“特地在这里等我吗？”  
“也没有特地……” 樱井鼓着嘴，假装不理会他去整理自己的公文包，却在松本不知何时贴近时，受惊般地抖了一抖，这才故作镇定道，“只是阿智说他要先走，我又不那么忙，就留下来替你看手机了。”  
“那不就是特地嘛。”  
关上笼子的小门，诱捕成功。  
“今天你挺奇怪的呢，虽然原因我也……说不上来。”松本润可以看到他低头时嚣张的睫毛，这人分明是在对自己说着话，却有如自言自语一般的口吻——又或者被吓懵的樱井把他的公文包当成了松本润，也不知这位公文包先生是否有意愿作为“岚”而出道，“对了，刚才的饮料……  
“那个啊……”  
他想着要以怎样的措辞去客套才不会增势现在的尴尬，而对方在这时抬头，不偏不倚地对上了他的眼睛：“我想松润不会介意的吧，应该。”  
“介意”——介意来往次数如此之多的视线？介意众人眼皮底下的间接接吻？还是说……自己那些无疾而终的告白？  
樱井翔当然聪明。偏偏在这时候的松本看来，与其以“聪明”来形容，不如说这个男人破绽百出的狡猾令他忍俊不禁。樱井或许的确在斗争着，但如此矛盾的他依然算得准今天的松本润。而自己也定会答应他的要求，因为樱井总是那么小心翼翼地提着，又因为樱井是他崇拜了好些年的人。  
像是要做出答复，给出应允——他的行动甚至明明白白地暗示着他将会应允，却在每一次面对自己时，又一而再再而三地收手。这样的行径总是骗人及时止损的最大反派，可这反派却空举着宝剑毫无半点威慑力，他甚至——松本有些走神——有着喝完饮料后水盈盈的双唇。  
他还不是樱井的恋人，但对方飘忽不定的情绪，却真真令他不安。

“待会一起去吃饭吗？反正工作都结束了。”  
“好。之后去我家怎么样？”说这话的时候樱井也依旧低着头，松本忍不住去看他的手指和衣角那激烈的争斗，开始怀疑自己是不是有迷恋观察对方小动作的癖好，三回合以后那人终于抬起了头，衣角大战却扭扭捏捏地毫无结束的意思，“总觉得，松润好久都没有去过我家了。”  
“那就偶尔去一次吧。”松本当然是笑着答应，“怎么突然想到这个提案？”  
“就只是突然……突然就想到了。”  
松本点点头，他当然会答应翔ちゃん的所有要求。

 

04.

松本想来，他是很久都没有来过樱井家了。  
只是再一看那熟悉的布局，又觉得似乎没有想象之中的那么久。现在这里只有他们两人，他可以如愿对他的櫻井さん撒娇了，那架钢琴还是那样安静地放在自己记得的地方，而松本心里清楚，只要他开口，樱井就一定会弹给他听。  
“想听什么？”  
樱井问他，问得随性而轻柔。像高中时大家心里都暗暗喜欢的老师，正神明般温和地眯眼笑着，他递出试卷，叫留堂的同学下次努力。只是，如果是那样的话——那他可能是为了樱井老师而故意留堂的坏学生。  
“不知道呢……弹的时候唱唱rap怎么样？没记错的话，翔くん答应过我的哦。”  
松本插着裤兜，说得就像是正随口一提，语气也同那人一样随性，随性到——如今他们二人同在樱井的家里这一事，就跟任何人都没有谋划过一样。而事实又是怎样？他惦念已久，而樱井主动邀约。  
“啊——”樱井爆发一阵哀叹，只是这泄气般的动作依然遮盖不住他睫毛下的笑意，松本见他嘟嘴反抗的样子笑个不停，因为他反倒成了被撒娇的那一个，而樱井还靠着他自己扶着琴盖的手臂装死，“饶了我吧，今天已经很累了。不过要听的话也不是不行……”  
“这样吗？那我还是想听「果てない空」。”  
樱井刚要回应，抬头那一瞬间恰巧对上对方凝视他的眼神。  
站在那里的松本好像是为“温柔”这个词语本身，只是抱胸笑着，就似乎充满着令自己平和的力量。禁不住让人去想，「果てない空」予人力量与平静的曲调，大概更适合为这样温柔又强大的人而奏响吧。  
于是他不觉落下指尖，触碰琴键的力度刚好，犹如就在着岁月静好间轻挑起了一波涟漪，倏然间他沉浸其中，闭眼去勾勒音符的形状，不知怎么地就——拨动起身后人清泉似的眼底里止不住的波澜。  
松本润站在那里，看着的、听着的、脑子里充斥着的，全是弹着钢琴的樱井翔。

这一瞬间他想去靠近那人，去将手臂环过他的肩，将脑袋埋进他的颈窝，然后嗅他身上从未陌生过的香味。可他的自制力将其遏止了，自然而然，毫不费力，毕竟这样的忍耐他已经坚持了十多年——  
他已经坚持过十多年，不差这如今躁动的一时。  
宽敞的空间与明亮的光线让整个室内犹如肃穆的礼堂，而他站在樱井身边，一切显得毫不清冷。对方试探性地弹了几首算不得广为人知的曲子，于是两人以此为话题有一搭没一搭地聊着。那人笑起来总是大方而爽朗，而他也为自己没有让气氛更加无趣而暗自高兴。  
那自下而上看他的眼神总让松本分神，他边应着樱井的话，边一会就忘了对方上一首弹的是什么曲子。樱井那样看了他好久，然后才询问要不要坐下来听，松本只是摇摇头。前者扯开嘴角笑了笑，说也是呢两个人这样坐在一起有些奇怪。  
这并没有什么奇怪的，他想，如果对方是樱井翔的话。  
后来樱井还是满足了他的要求，Daylight里rap份量不太多的几句。他们的翔くん唱起rap来气场还是那样，与众不同的“帝王感”。每一字每一韵都吸引着松本，临场发挥并不那么“樱井翔式”的完美，可他听得入神。  
松本润看着他，看他的完美无瑕，看他的眼底微波，看他奏响的音符如柔软的四月樱，旋律似花瓣落在他的肩上，像令人沐浴着圣洁的光，那光自天际而来，又或者自那樱粉的枝桠而来，哄诱着他多采撷，多采撷。  
一花若是有意，赏花人也不应无情。  
——都逗留至了罗曼蒂克的八月，那樱花可是在等待着他。

“翔。”  
樱井翔起身的那一刻是他的机会，而他环着对方的腰，差点中断了思考。  
对方吞咽口水的声音在耳边响起，还有那怀间颤抖了只是一瞬的身体以及越来越重的呼吸声——那人在他的怀里安静地散发着温热，不挣脱，也不喝止，直到这毒药快要侵袭他的全身了，才声若蚊蝇地嘟囔了句：  
“笨蛋一样。”  
樱井翔能敏感到什么地步？他当然是知道的。从进屋后松本润紧跟他的视线开始，又或者早从儿时的潤くん投来憧憬的目光开始。  
他不知道自己是否是被紧张的心捣了乱，还是被之前对方突如其来的表白搅了心神，回过神来松本已经站到了他身后，紧实的胸膛贴靠他的后背，一呼一吸都喷薄着落在他的颈间。两种不同的古龙水香混杂，两种不同频率的心跳声交织。

“抱歉，没忍住。”  
他听见松本说着，然后装作无所谓的样子笑嘻嘻地走掉了。  
可那耳根红得像浸过滚烫的开水。

 

05.

松本润到底还是拥抱了他。  
怀抱温暖而令人眷恋，只是短暂得甚至来不及回味。而他也没有拉住松本润的手，让那掌心贴着自己的腰，像坐在游乐园的木马上开心地笑着那样坦然。樱井看着自己家里那些陈设，一时间有些眩晕，然后他记起这是在他自己家里，不是什么安逸的乐园，而他们是成年人了，成年人总是话里有话。  
“潤くん，找到你了。”  
他气鼓鼓地拍着松本润的后背，实际上自己并不认为这时的表情有多么“气鼓鼓”，但回过头来松本的笑容让他惊觉——好像反应过度了。  
“啊，被发现了——”  
松本很配合他，语气调皮，一脸被自己找到惊讶得不得了的表情。看那笑嘻嘻的样子他突然也开始笑个不停。或许他们都是成年人了，可捉迷藏的乐趣人人都能享受，他们二人因为对方的存在而有恃无恐，就这样在仅此一晚的独处里装个孩子，也没有什么不好。

“今天已经很晚了。”  
“嗯。”  
“要留宿吗？”  
“可以留下来吗？”  
“……笨蛋。”  
“什么’笨蛋’，之前你可不是这样的态度哦，櫻井くん。”松本说着说着有些哭笑不得，忍不住要在这时吐槽了，或许是之前闹了会，玩笑过后他才反应过来樱井的欲言又止，待正经了些许才问他，“怎么了呢？”  
眼前那人的眼睑上边掉下一撮前发，搔得他心痒痒，总想替对方去拨开——把那发丝都别到耳后，露出白而光洁的额头。在那里，或许适合落下亲吻。  
“因为关系不一样了嘛。”  
樱井这会才放松下来，抱着靠枕一屁股坐在松本身边的沙发上，对方的反应没有预想中的那样强烈，语气似是哄骗着，他本不想说，松本的样子却又温柔得让人舍不得拒绝。  
“我知道了。”松本点点头，语调平淡却让人猜不中其深意，只是认真的表情实在让人觉得非常可靠，然后他偏头去看，他早已是成熟男人的マちゃん正毫不避讳地直视他，反问道，“喜欢还是爱呢？”  
“是啊……喜欢还是爱呢？”  
他故作思考，托着下巴沉思状地点了点脑袋，然后一抬眼，又将问题抛了回去。对方露出像是即将要生气的表情，于是他因为这一点笑得狡黠。  
松本凑上前去，亲在樱井的上唇。  
他听到声音，好轻好轻的一声，松本想着——像冬天的雪花化在脸颊，化在怀里、心里和梦里，化在两人初次的纪念日里。  
“一直爱着呢。”  
要不是这一吻，这场拉锯战还不知道要持续多久。

“已经想好了吗？”松本刚走出浴室，他便问道，话一出口才觉得是不是表现得有些迫不及待了，赶忙低下头掩饰，“踏出这一步，可就没办法回头了。”  
“踏出这一步的话，翔くん就是我一个人的了，对吧？”  
松本润认真地说，像是教堂里宣誓的人那样认真。樱井有些没辙，他总适应不了这样的情况，每到这时都要选择逃避，而松本的眼睛还在努力夺取他的信任，那样深邃而真诚。  
翔くん。翔くん。  
小时候的松本润这么说着，然后，三十代的松本润也这么唤着。  
樱井拉过他的手臂，试探般地凑过去。这让松本觉得他像是被对方护着的雏鸟——可一时间他也难以否认他那一丝丝对樱井的雏鸟情结。小小的松本润是个拙劣的梦想家，而他拙劣的梦想就是追着櫻井くん的屁股后面不断跑着，最好能跑上个一辈子。  
而现在他拥樱井在怀里，索取着他的櫻井くん甜蜜的津液，动作间将其按在墙边侵略式地亲吻。唇与舌腻得像毒药，樱井的反射弧或许被吻晕了，本将松本护着的手臂现在攀在他的胸口，手指紧紧抓着对方的衣襟，沉浸于接吻而软乎乎的有些无力。  
那时他能听到樱井黏稠的鼻音，小动物似的，轻到差点要听不到。他舔对方草莓糖一样的嘴角，那人却很快就发现自己被小孩一般对待，缩了缩头不满地要去啃他。  
松本因此而无比动容，于是捉住对方的脸更加深入地继续。樱井偏着头，有些用力地舔着他的齿间，舔得心底的火花最终燎原，烧尽他自己等了一天的所剩无几的耐心。而想必漫长一天等不到也迈不出的这一步早已使他疯狂，松本感到对方正按着自己的头加深这个吻，他们已经足够靠近了，这动作让两人的唇瓣透不过一缕空气，他却在缺氧般的满足感间更加沉溺。  
一吻告终。  
他的櫻井くん缓缓睁开眼睛，扑闪的睫毛仿佛扇起了星光。

“真软。多谢款待。”  
樱井翔毫不怀疑他在撒娇。

 

06.

“怎么样？”  
松本完全藏不住自己的笑意，邀功般地问。而樱井搂着他的脖子正痛得难过，抽出一只手直直拿枕头去砸他：“有谁会那么直白地问这种问题啊——”  
很难想到有一天他们中最年幼的小不点会变成这种时候还会s的恶魔，而那环绕周身的荷尔蒙又将他束缚得难以动弹。与恶魔相恋的罪恶吻痕遍布肩头，然后来到锁骨，樱井气极，趁对方在衣物难以遮挡的脖子上作恶前，扭头躲开。  
“是不是很痛？” 松本或许被他的小动作逗笑了，俯身贴近啄了啄对方的嘴角，如果不是下身挺动的腰身，樱井大概会觉得这样的轻声细语有那么一点说服力，“受不了要告诉我。”  
从刚才起他就在想，松本的动作未免太克制了一点，像啃着一块白花花的豆腐，而他又不是这样的易碎品。只是那些用力时细心的抚慰实在太过于动人，害理智消失殆尽，直到欲火都快要将两人烧着了，而他醉心其间。  
“好，好。”他接受着松本开始越发加重的撞击，双眼氤氲，连对方的脸都要看不真切，直到对方停下来再度亲吻，才假装不耐烦地应道， “知道了，松本老师。”  
这一次松本没有理会他，只是转而开始专注于他们的性爱。他能从连接处的摩擦感受到对方，感受对方脱下温和外衣后疯狂而炽热的爱意，而那爱意来自他兜兜转转十年又十年也没有抓到过的人。樱井可从来都是感性的，这样的他差点因此而落泪。  
熟悉的卧房里充斥着自己和另一个男人的喘息，这样的场景或许早在今天之前连想也不敢想。又或者他是想过的——在那人青涩表白的尾音中，在无人打扰的少年梦里，在他开始期盼着一个吻的时候。  
极乐的终点是松本止不住的吻，快感升华过后去了飘满梦幻羽毛的天堂，他闻到晒过阳光枕头的气味，那里面或许也塞着羽毛，而今染上了松本的香水味。那人掀开枕头的一角要看他高潮后通红的脸，而樱井拍开他的手，可不管这一系列动作会不会又是他们“不和”的新证据。  
他呻吟着，带着一些些温吞的哼哼，松本诱导对方叫自己的名字，可后者不作应答——该怎么叫呢？不管哪一个称呼，都承载着过于深刻的含义吧？可松本怀里的那人一丝也没有为此遗憾。他从松本眼底的深情里看到自己，而自己目之所极的，全是早在什么时候就已经心心念念的——  
松本潤。松潤。松本くん。マちゃん。  
二十多年来全部的松本润，已经全部属于了他。

“肩膀，被咬得好痛。我可不会忘记，” 松本故作夸张地抱怨，只是语气夸张到完全听不出半点抱怨的意思，樱井知道他心里还跟蜜一样甜，撇了撇嘴懒得戳穿，这才任由他变本加厉补充道，“这全部都是翔くん的错。”  
从一开始引诱自己主动缩短距离开始，到现在两人挤着缩在同一张被子里，这一切的主谋都是樱井翔。  
“狡·猾。”  
对方一字一顿地反驳。  
两人开始散漫对着话，争着该由谁去把空调关小一点，樱井枕着松本的手臂，不安分地侧了个身，又往那臂弯里挪了一挪。松本的头靠上他的，于是后者喃喃着回应这份亲密，声音听上去只有小小的不快——他不介意松本把东西全留在他身体里面，但是他不满待会休息够了还得去洗个澡。  
“不可以就这样睡着吧。”  
“嗯。再躺一会就起。”  
简短的回应，态度不明。见对方也没有催促他，樱井便很快接受了这份疼爱，闭上眼睛继续伏在对方胸膛上。松本低头只看见樱井翘起的睫毛，暂时放弃了去捉他嘴唇的念头，他把恋人的手放到手心里，被窝里十指紧扣的温度叠加。

空调温度还是过低。  
躁动不已的夏天快要结束了，而樱井得到的不只是一个吻。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想这篇里其实我想传递的心情非常复杂：一边是因一个梦而起突然念旧的J，一个是按捺不住终于想和爱慕之人进一步发展的S，默契的两人心照不宣地互相接近，于是就那么顺理成章地成为了相望已经那么多年的恋人  
> 很高兴在我方的催促下这篇终于是写完了，本质新粉，希望没有ooc哈哈哈哈  
> 写的过程中我自己居然也zqsg得不行，特别是替他们去记起回忆的时候，总觉得在那些片段间，真相是真真相是假，喜欢可是藏不住的  
> 那两人就这样吧，相遇相知相守那么久，在一切的最后，是come back to you。


End file.
